Wireless communication devices are popular and ubiquitous devices among the general populace. The cost of wireless communication devices has plummeted and functionality has improved exponentially. As a result, most adults and an increasing number of children routinely carry a cell phone or other wireless communication device on their person as a general purpose appliance. However, the quality of service delivered by a wireless network is far from uniform.